Karakuri burst
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: [HTF Humano] y [Canción Vocaloid] Una batalla decisiva entre el bien y el mal. Una pelea que podría cambiar radicalmente la humanidad. Es corto pero lean si quieren y díganme como les ha parecido ;) (El dibujo fue hecho por mi) —Song-fic—


**Karakuri burst**

Una chica de cabello y ojos carmín se debatía en un duelo con un chico extrañamente de igual aspecto.

 ** _(POV Flaky)_**

 **Me paró justo en medio de la gran ciudad**

 **Que vive en alerta**

 **Y ya no puedo controlar este**

 **Impuso**

 **Escondida en la manga de mi vestido**

 **Mi locura desenvainada**

 **Me incita a que la pruebe un poco**

 **Just play**

Chocamos armas creando un sonido metálico. Una batalla a muerte se había formado en el corazón de aquel pequeño pueblo conocido como Tree Town.

Yo soy conocida por mis múltiples asesinatos. Una asesina a sangre fría con incontrolable sed de sangre.

Algunos me preguntarán ¿Porqué asesinar y no llevar una vida tranquila como todos en aquel pueblo?. Bueno; se podría decir que NO soy como los demás. Yo no tuve una infancia como hubiera querido tener. La mía fue una completa basura.

 **El tiempo a media noche parará**

 **Roja**

 **Roja**

 **Es la avaricia teñida**

 **Cuando decida, finalmente el gatillo apretar**

 **Mis dedos**

 **A un bello CARMÍN tornarán**

-¿Aún no te rindes?- pregunte con una sonrisa.

-Terminare contigo y te haré pagar por todos los pecados que has cometido- dijo El chico frente a mi frunciendo el ceño.

Dispare con mi arma de fuego y le causé una herida en el brazo. Para mi mala suerte solo había rozado. Se había abierto una pequeña herida donde se desbordaba una fina línea de sangre pero no era suficiente.

Esquive la katana que iba dirigida a mi abdomen.

Quería matar a ese estorbo para al fin llegar a mi objetivo final... crear un mundo perfecto. Un mundo donde sería libre de la opresión en la que me tenían. Me sentía como un animal enjaulado; indefenso y débil. Intentando buscar una manera de salir. Esta era mi oportunidad.

Debía de acabar con la inútil humanidad para ser libre.

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **Acaso no es su-fi-cien-te**

 **El impulso**

 **No es detenido**

 **FRÁGIL Y MUY DÉBIL**

 **Así es el ser humano**

 **Yo no soy más**

 **Que una muñeca ASESINA rota**

 **"El propósito de mi existencia" ¿Tu podrías darme**

 **LA RESPUESTA?**

 ** _(POV Splendont)_**

 **La "suerte" simplemente no puede ocurrir**

 **Toda la gente esta**

 **Dividida por el blanco y negro**

 **BIEN/MAL**

 **Así fue decidido desde el principio**

 **Si el manda más chasquea los dedos, la sentencia**

 **Ya esta DICTADA**

 **Just play**

Ella era un demonio que debía ser ejecutado. Quería rescatar a ese pueblo de la masacre que ella había traído consigo. Sólo quería hacer justicia. Quería vengarla.

 **El tiempo a media noche parará**

 **Cazando para acabar con "la maldad"**

 **Es IMPOSIBLE que de mi**

 **te puedas escapar, la BASURA**

 **Será LIMPIADA HASTA EL FINAL**

Le di con la katana en la pierna. Se tambaleo un poco pero rápidamente se recuperó. ¿Qué tipo de monstruo era esta basura?. Estaba preparado para dar un golpe final.

Chocamos las armas de nuevo pero esta vez los dos podíamos matarnos. Si uno hacia un movimiento el otro también lo haría.

Mi katana iba dirigida a su cuello mientras su pistola apuntaba a mi cabeza. Un movimiento en falso y los dos moriríamos.

Por primera vez quedamos cara a cara.

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **Acabare con to-dos e-llos**

 **Ese impulso**

 **Es inagotable**

 **LIMPIA Y ELIMINA**

 **Acaba con todo el mal**

 **No eres más**

 **Que algo de**

 **BASURA**

 **CAÍDA**

 **"El propósito de tu existencia" Yo te voy a dar**

 **UNA RESPUESTA**

 ** _(POV Flaky)_**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **¿Acaso no es**

 **Su-fi-cien-te?**

 **El impulso**

 **No es detenido**

 **FRÁGIL Y MUY DÉBIL**

 **Así es el ser humano**

 **Yo no soy más**

 **Que una muñeca ASESINA rota**

 **"El propósito de mi existencia"**

 **¿Tu podrías darme**

 **LA RESPUESTA?**

Al ver sus ojos sentí como si mi mente se nublara.

Flashback

Flaky y Splendont reían mientras hablaban.

Habían organizado un picnic sólo para ellos dos. Un momento para divertirse.

-Hermano- Flaky llamo a Splendont- Nunca te separarás de mi ¿Verdad?- Splendont se río y le desacomodo el cabello con la mano.

-¡Hey!- se quejó Flaky cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes como un puchero.

-No me separare de ti y te protegeré aunque me cueste la vida-.

-¿No te estas contradiciendo?- pregunto confundida.

-Que lista- le removió los cabellos del flequillo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Fin Flashback

 ** _(POV Splendont)_**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **DESTRUIRÉ**

 **Acabare con to-dos e-llos**

 **Ese impulso**

 **Es inagotable**

 **LIMPIA Y ELIMINA**

 **Acaba con todo el mal**

 **No eres más**

 **Que algo de**

 **BASURA**

 **CAÍDA**

 **"El propósito de tu existencia" Yo te voy a dar**

 **UNA RESPUESTA**

Algo en ella se me hacia conocido. Todo a mi alrededor en un instante se volvió blanco.

Flashback

-¡No se la lleven!- Splendont gritaba desesperado intentando alcanzar a un grupo de personas que vestían con batas blancas.

Uno de ellos cargaba en su hombro a una Flaky desmayada.

El peli-rojo intentó alcanzarlos pero recibió una patada en el estómago haciéndolo caer al suelo con dolor.

Se levantó con dificultad dispuesto a salvar a su hermanita pequeña. Recibió otra patada pero esta vez directo al rostro. Se cubrió la cara con dolor. Sangraba.

Se desmayó y al despertar se dio cuenta que no había nadie. Se había quedado sólo.

Lloro sin nadie que lo pidiera consolar por años hasta que fue acogido por una organización. Esa organización era conocida por atrapar ejecutar criminales; y defender a las personas con sus vidas.

Splendont entro; con un solo pensamiento en mente: "Te vengare... hermanita"

Fin Flashback

Soltaron sus armas aún mirándose. Unas lágrimas en sus rostros y luego un abrazo. Se aferraron el uno con el otro.

Jamás volverían a separarse. No mientras estuvieran vivos.


End file.
